metajetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven
Former Blackcloud General Raven, is a former metajet protoge and the main antagonist in the series. Personality Raven is a cruel, manipulative and evil man. He is thought to be insane and it is hinted that he has some braindamage. He cares little for his subordinates, with the possible exception of Viper, who he sees as an invaluable henchman for his flight prowess. Raven is also open-minded to the possibilities of the supernatural, as shown when he believed that his ultimate weapon would work. Relationships Blackcloud Viper Viper has a love/hate relationship with Raven. Raven values Viper's flight prowess and capability to get his work done. Viper is constantly nagging Raven for his lack of common sense and gambling his men. Fly-Girl Raven seems to value Fly-Girl for her technological expertise, but for no other reason. He sent her and Crusher on a suicide mission to blow up soaring hight. Fly-Girl now looks to Viper as the new general. Crusher Raven values Crusher little if at all. He uses him for his brute-force and flight-prowess. Metajets Ace: Johnny Miller Raven seems to respect Ace for his flight prowess and acknowledges him as a major threat to Blackcloud. At the end of the series Raven saw his face and reconized him. This indicates that Raven still follows ARC Racing, at least enough to recognize Johnny Miller. He also recognized that Johnny Miller has the same last name as Ice Storm. At the end of the season 1 finale Raven was frozen solid by Johnny Miller and is currently in stasis being slowly defrosted. Ice-Storm As confirmed in the season 1 finale, Raven had a relationship with Ice Storm. He knew something about Project Ice-Storm. He also reconized the last name of Johnny Miler being the same as Jack Miller. At the end of the series he said to Johnny, "If only you knew the truth about your father". Indicating that he knew something about his past. Captain Strong Captain Strong trained Raven while he was a Metajet agent, but Strong currently views him as unstable. They have a noteably bad relationship. Raven even resorted to kidnapping his daughter,Maggie, with the ransom being Strong's departure from Metajets. Maggie Strong Whether or not Raven figured out that Foxtrot is Maggie Strong after seeing Ace`s face is unknown. He seems to acknowledge her fighting prowess. Trey Since Raven knew that Johnny was an ARC Racer it seems likely that he knows Trey is also an ARC racer. It is unknown what he thinks of Burner as a threat to Blackcloud. It seems likely that he views him as a threat after he single handedly infiltrated Blackcloud and caused the most damage since the Blackcloud war. Zak Since Raven knew that Johnny was an ARC racer it seems likely that Raven at least knows that Zak is a racer. It is unknown how much of a threat Raven thinks Vector is. Trivia * It is unknown if Raven is his real name or the codename he kept from his Metajet Days. * Until Self Destruct Part 2, Raven had not flown since his days as a pro racer. * It is hinted that Raven has a past with Viper. * Despite his hatred for the ARC, he still sems to be a fan. He recognized Johnny Miller and knew that he was an ARC rookie.